The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium x hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pacchoap’.
The new Zonal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new uniform Zonal Geranium plants with dark green-colored leaves and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Zonal Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of two unidentified proprietary selections of Pelargonium grandiflorum, not patented, during the summer of 2013. Seed was collected from a number of potential parent plants, combined and sown. The new Zonal Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated mass cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany during the spring of 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since January, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.